resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Grim
The Grim is a new strain of Chimera that appears in Resistance 2. Description The Grim has the appearance of a nude Hybrid, lacking cooling units. The Grim's main form of attack is to run at the player and melee him/her. When Spinners became the new form of conversion, the Chimera began creating Grims. As the Grim lacks even a basic cooling unit, and since it runs quite fast, it can be assumed that the Grim is created to live for a few hours at most. Without the cooling units, these Chimera will overheat and die. Though it's possible that they have evolved beyond the need for cooling. Grims are created using Spinners. Spinners capture human hosts and weave cocoons around them. The cocoon slowly rebuilds the host as they are converted into Grims. Grims provide the Chimera with a large and quickly-made attack force to subdue enemies. Alpha Grim . Possible connection to Gray Jacks This new form of Chimera seems to share some characteristics with the Gray Jack. They are mutated from humans, having a necrosis-like appearance, and possess prominent elongated arms and claws. Also, seeing as they have no cooling units it is safe to assume that Grims are also being cooked from the inside-out even at the moment of "birth". The Chimera seem to have eliminated the Gray Jack phase from their new hybrids. However, as Gray Jacks are an extremely aged Chimeran Hybrid, it is possible that Gray Jacks have not appeared because the Hybrids in America have not aged to the point of outgrowing their bodies and becoming Gray Jacks-or simply that, by coincidence, Hale and Specter team members simply never met any Gray Jacks during the events of Resistance 2. Tactics Grims do not wear any armor, and can almost always be killed with one hit. The Rossmore 238 or V7 Splicer is recommended. The main thing about these creatures to worry about is that they attack in swarms anywhere from a few, to up to 40 Grims and are quite fast, leaving the opportunity of retreat remote. Also in any difficulty, without wasting ammo, you can melee them when when they're in full charge killing them instantly. You can make a trap with the magnum's secondary fire to kill a group of Grims. When playing in co-op, Grims are often referred to as "Easy xp", mainly because if you have explosives, you can kill up to 25 Grims in a single shot. Grim Gallery Image:Resistance-2-20080516020946251 640w.jpg|A Black Ops soldier and several Grims File:Resistance-2-20080516020948595_640w.jpg|Grims swarming Trivia *It's name, "Grim", means something dismal, forbidding, sinister or ghastly; hence the Grim's appearance. *Prior to the release of Resistance 2 Grims were called "zombies" in SRPA files unlock from SRPAnet. Given the Grims' appearance and actions, they resemble to the typical "fast zombies" in certain movies such as 28 Days Later and Dawn of the Dead (remake). In fact, in Resistance: The Gathering Storm, the Grims are explicitly called by human survivors as "zombies" for their obvious necrosis appearances. *If you melee a Grim cocoon twice, the cocoon will break and a dead Grim will fall to the ground. *In the Japanese trailers for Resistance 2, Grims were the main stars of the trailers, using live action footage of a man in a Grim suit. Two of these trailers were made, including "The Grim Show", which starred a rapping Grim. *It is also a multiplayer skin available in Competitive mode if purchased from the Collector's Edition or downloaded from the Playstation Store. *It is possible to see distinctions between Grims. For example in Idaho, the player encounters a dog's kennel, with a grim incubating inside the cocoon. This Grim is noticeably smaller than normal Grims. Grims that are live can also differentiate in size. *All Grims are spawned without any clothing or cooling apparatus. The basic Hybrid from Resistance: FOM and Retribution are seen wearing military slacks which the comatose body was converted wearing, and it seems that the new cocoons the Grims incubate inside, dissolve any clothing the infected body was wearing at the time, although in R:TGS and Grim concept art, Grims have been portrayed with tattered clothing still on. Category:Chimera